bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Shredder
Shredder is a specific Collosorahk on the Isle of Terra Nui who is now the eternal guardian of the Kanohi Zlinj. Millennia of his activity beneath the soil have created the widest tunnels beneath Terra Nui, which have absorbed many of the smaller tunnels of other Collosorahk. Shredder's tunnels are wide enought to allow three Toa to walk side-by-side through them, and are tall enough that a Vortixx can navigate through them without needing to duck. History The first Matoran to reach Terra Nui were amazed to discover a huge network of tunnels below the surface of the island, which had been smoothed out over eons by Collosorahk activity. As the Onu-Matoran of Terra-Koro established a mining business using these holes, they soon encountered a Collosorahk that grew at a much more rapid pace than its fellow worms. Due to this individual's tenacity, it became famous among the Matoran, who bestowed upon it the nickname of "Shredder" after it sawed its way through a wooden tool shack, splintering the entire structure. His male designation is purely aesthetic, since all Collosorahk are hermaphrodites by nature. watches Shredder emerging in the Pehku Desert.]] As Shredder grew in size and power, so did the tall tales surrounding him. Stories emerged of him having swallowed an entire Tyrannarahk whole, of him burrowing through the molten caldera of Mount Juvala and surviving, and of him fending off an entire swarm of Xotohk and emerging without a scratch. After several millennia had passed, it became apparent that this particular Collosorahk was a true survivor, capable of living to an incredibly old age, perhaps forever. To celebrate this famed worm, Matoran on Terra Nui began using the date of Shredder's birth, 100,000 B.G.C. -- also the year of the island's colonization -- as the benchmark for all history. ''The Power Within By 5,400 A.G.C., Shredder had stopped growing, having reached the maximum size for his species. Having not been seen in several centuries, he had acquired near-legendary status in Terra-Koro, for while it was obvious that he still lived, his whereabouts were unknown. Shredder lay asleep while "The Dark Lord" and his Drone Army lay seige to Terra Nui, but he was awakened during the battle at the Sharaku Stronghold when Hakeahu used the Zlinj to summon him. The giant Collosorahk, roused to anger and hunger by the Mask of Nature, proceeded to tunnel his way through the southern Coastal Shelf and engulf both Hakeahu and his opponent Zakarath. In the process, the Zlinj became embedded between two of Shredder's fangs. The Balance Reborn With the Zlinj caught in his mouth, Shredder continued to tunnel around Terra Nui, unaware that he would soon be sought after. The Matoran and Toa had by now abandoned hope of finding the mask, for nobody knew that it was inside Shredder's mouth. After the seven Quntaino emerged, their leader Argentaros traveled extensively across Terra Nui, his inner power having detected the mask but not its exact location. Argentaros was finally able to learn where the mask lay when he breached Terra-Koro's defenses during the Second Battle of Terra Nui, and he and the other Quntaino used their powers to awaken Shredder and summon him to the surface in the nearby plains. The Quntaino then gave up their life energy to fuse the Zlinj to the inside of Shredder's mouth, giving him eternal life and renewed vigor in the process. In subsequent Festivals of Diamonds, the Matoran and other sentient races of Terra Nui would honor Shredder as the guardian of the Mask of Nature. Abilities & Traits Shredder is the largest Collosorahk on the island at over two-hundred bio long and is believed to be over one-hundred-thousand years old. His huge size allows him to consume anything in his path, even smaller adult Collosorahk whose venom sacs have shriveled away. However, due to being so ancient, Shredder's metabolism has slowed to such a point that he eats infrequently, and takes periodic naps in his tunnel network, which can last anywhere from a few decades to several centuries. With the rejuvenation brought on by the Mask of Nature, Shredder's formerly dull jade skin was transformed to its more supple emerald hue of his youth. Likewise, the fire returned to his eyes, and the currents of magma that flowed through the mask became connected to his own bloodstream. The invulnerability and immortality conferred upon Shredder by this fusion theoretically will allow him to live until the end of the universe, although his size and armor plating meant that he was practically invulerable already, and most of the inhabitants of Terra Nui had already assumed he would live forever. Trivia * Appearances *The Power Within'' *''The Balance Reborn'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Ballom